A method of providing a layer of a first fluid on an area of a surface of a support plate for use in an electrowetting display is known. In the known method a slanting support plate is immersed in a second fluid, immiscible with the first fluid. The second fluid forms a gutter near the surface of the support plate, the gutter being filled with first fluid. The gutter is moved along the surface by increasing the level of the second fluid with respect to the surface. The surface is initially covered by air, is subsequently covered by the first fluid and finally submersed in the second fluid. When the second fluid covers the entire support plate, the first fluid forms a thin layer on the area of the surface, between the support plate and the second fluid.
In this known method, a substantial amount of second liquid is consumed and all surfaces of the support plate are covered by the second fluid, whereas coverage of only one surface is necessary. The other surfaces have to be cleaned after application of the method. It is desirable to overcome this.